


Mate Material

by eeyore9990



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack is driving Derek to distraction in their quest to see him happy and settled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mate Material

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post: http://spaggel.tumblr.com/post/127913709755/northisnotup-timelordchemist-such-a
> 
> I couldn't stop myself.

“Derek, you know it’s okay. If you’re having … _issues._ ” 

Derek stiffened from where he was bent over, scrounging through the fridge in search of something slightly more edible than moldy cheese. Straightening slowly, he turned and lifted an eyebrow at Erica, silently daring her to explain herself. 

“With your knot.” Her elaboration came with a sniff and a toss of her head, like she was disappointed in him for making her explain herself. 

“My. Knot.” 

“I mean, we’ve all noticed how you never have… Walking away isn’t going to fix anything, Hale!” 

Derek would stay to argue that point with her, but he was too busy. 

Walking away. 

– 

Derek stiffened as he heard someone come up behind him, then focused and relaxed because it was Boyd. Boyd was good. Boyd wouldn’t traumatize him by trying to have a conversation about Derek’s dick. 

Boyd came to a halt next to where Derek was lazily flipping steaks on the grill and held up his hand, a frosty-cold bottle of beer – still foaming a little at the lip – held out in offering to his alpha. 

Boyd was the best. 

When Derek’s head was tipped back, beer sliding down his throat, a rattling sound caught his attention. Swallowing, he looked down to where Boyd was surreptitiously shaking a bottle of pills. 

Little ones. 

_Blue_ pills. 

Derek growled and pushed Boyd off the deck. The twelve foot fall might give his previously-favorite beta time to think about his horrible choices. 

– 

“They’re just worried about you, you know,” Isaac said, one hand smoothing over his newest son’s fuzzy head while his wife chased their other two around the park. 

Derek huffed, turning a glare on Isaac that went straight over his head when little Matthew burped in his face, which was apparently a thing of joy for sleep deprived parents of three werewolf cubs. 

“It’s time for you to have some pups for mine to play with.” 

Derek stared at him hard, eyebrows drawing together in consternation. 

“At least find a mate,” Isaac continued, a demented smile on his face as his son shit himself. 

“A mate.” Derek stared around the park, and beyond that, Beacon Hills itself. A cesspool of supernatural murder and violence. 

“Derek?” 

An unfamiliar voice calling his name made Derek spin, senses alert for danger, until he saw a tall, lanky guy approaching, his blue polo showing the emblem of the local pizza place. 

…And it was a stupid idea, but when it hit Derek, it felt like salvation. Salvation from the current state of his _life_. 

Striding toward the pizza guy, Derek stretched his lips into a wide, welcoming – probably frightening – smile and swept the kid up into a hug. When he stiffened in Derek’s arms, Derek rushed to whisper, “Play along and I will pay you five hundred dollars.” 

The guy melted into his arms – yay, capitalism – and murmured, “I hope you’re Derek. I have like, ten pizzas for you, dude.” 

“Yeah. What’s your name?” Derek buried his face in the guy’s neck, scenting him. 

He smelled, unsurprisingly, of pizza. 

“Stiles.” 

“That’s a stupid name.” 

“Buddy, my silence just got way more expensive.” 

Derek always had been really good at shooting himself in the foot. 

Pulling back, Derek wound his arm around Stiles’ waist in a possessive hold and guided him toward where the pack was standing around gawking at them. “Uh,” he said, trying to figure out how to start the introductions. 

“Stiles?!” Erica half-shrieked, dropping a soda onto her own foot. 

Stiles leaned harder into Derek’s side, amusement wafting off of him. “Erica, hey. Boyd,” he added in greeting before nodding at Isaac. “Lahey. It’s like a class reunion up in here.” 

“I’m surprised McCall isn’t with you.” Erica flipped the soda back up to her hand with a nifty flick of her foot, pointing the top directly at Derek before she popped it open. Her disappointment when the fizzing soda _didn’t_ hit him was palpable. 

“Eh, someone had to hold down the fort while I came over to spend time with my honey bunny.” 

“No,” Derek growled, unable to stop himself. 

Stiles just grinned and shrugged, reaching back to pat Derek’s ass. 

Derek tried to remind himself not to rip the very accomodating pizza delivery guy’s arm off. 

“Hey, babe,” Stiles finally said after several increasingly-awkward minutes of being stared at by the members of Derek’s pack. “I know you wanted me to be here today, but Liam called in and Mason couldn’t take his shift, so I’m stuck on deliveries. I swear I’ll make it up to you later,” he promised, his voice leaving no doubt what he was offering. “But for now, I brought those pizzas you asked for.” 

Derek grunted, nodded, and turned Stiles toward the parking lot before anyone could recover from their shock long enough to ask him any questions that would require telling a lie. 

“I wonder what kind of fabric those pants are made of,” Maddie, Isaac’s wife, mused just loudly enough for Derek to hear as he hurriedly escorted Stiles away. 

“Mate material,” Isaac said, a hint of pride ringing in his tone. 

– 

Derek shifted the pizzas to the hood of Stiles’ Jeep and used the stack to hide behind as he slipped his wallet from his back pocket and opened it up, tugging the sixty dollars he owed for the pizzas out of one pocket and then digging into a hidden compartment for the $500 he’d promised Stiles. 

Looking slightly dumbfounded, Stiles accepted the money before shaking his head with a short laugh. “Dude. If you ever need a spur of the moment boyfriend again, give me a call. I’m free Friday night, but it’ll cost you a little extra.” 

“Extra?” Derek asked, eyeballing the folded over hundreds in Stiles’ hand. 

“Yeah. Dinner and a movie is my going rate on Friday nights.” Squinting up at Derek as he slid behind the wheel of the Jeep, Stiles started the engine but waited, eyebrows raised. 

And what the hell… why not? “Dinner and a movie sounds a little cheap.” 

“Yeah,” Stiles’ mouth fell open in a joy-filled laugh. “Just wait ‘til you spend more than five minutes with me. You’ll be throwing cash at me to go away.” 

“We’ll see.” 

“Yeah we will.” With a deep grinding of gears, Stiles put the Jeep in reverse and backed out, calling, “See you Friday, honey bunny!”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. [Tumblr. ](http://eeyore9990.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also, archiving a work on a site without the author's explicit permission is something an asshole would do. Don't be an asshole.
> 
> If I wanted my fic shared on Good Reads or anywhere else, I'm capable of putting it there myself.


End file.
